Rnetwork
Not to be confused with Rchannel, a former name for what is now RN. Rnetwork, also known as just R', is an upcoming channel by rTV Networks that focuses on a teenage audience. The network competes with Roblox Networks Television's RN and upcoming rebirth of RN2. Programming will include some repeats from other rTV Networks channels and RNTV's channels, but will consist mostly of original series. History The name "Rnetwork" stems back to a channel started in February 2012 that would combine the talents and resources of several Robloxian television channels, in a similar vein to what the RTNG does today. The project, known as ''Project Rnetwork, failed quickly after its commencement. The actual Rnetwork started originally as two channels, one for teen girls and one for teen boys. The boys variant was known as GT, and would feel similar to real-life channel Disney XD. The girls' channel would have been called Julia, and branding would have used handwriting heavily. After the idea proved unpopular by vote, it was decided that GT and Julia would merge into one network, to be dubbed Rnetwork. (The "GT" name was later reused for rTV3 GT a very similarly-aimed and similarly-branded male-skewing spinoff of Rnetwork sister channel rTV3.) The channel was talked about on the rTV Networks group wall in late April 2012 (starting on April 22). The original name for the channel was planned to be Rteen, but the name was shortened to R and changed to Rnetwork after the name of the failed project. On December 30, 2011, Tamated criticized the name "Rnetwork" because it sounded too similar to his TamatedRNetworks, believing that the former name infringed on the trademark for the latter name. Tamated ordered that the name "Rnetwork" should not be used by the rTV Networks for this reason. The issue was quickly clarified, and the "Rnetwork" name continued to be used. Programming Rnetwork will have several original series: *The Secret Lives of Today's Youth:'' Series about the things older children do when adults are generally not watching. Originally, the show was to be finally dropped from the original series slate at the end of 2015, in favor of newer teen drama ''Tegan, however, WeepinnWillow, co-owner of rTV Max (under previous username iRollercoasterr), expressed interest in producing the series, and was given permission to exercise the idea, with the rights to the idea remaining BenzBot's, on December 27, 2015. *''Respawn'' *''Lockdown'' *''Tegan'' *Robloxian Warriors Clan (working title):' Series documenting the story one player's (fictitious) war clan group, as it slowly rises to the levels of such top clans as FEAR, UCR, and Vortex Security. Rnetwork will also air some series from Roblox Networks Television, such as ''Dragonclan. Blocks Programming blocks have been proposed for Rnetwork, set to air on the last weekend of every month. In the event that the last weekend of the month is skipped for some reason, the blocks will air the next week the channel is scheduled to air, unless it is the last week of the following month, in which the blocks will be skipped. It is yet to be decided if the blocks will air in place of or after programming on the specifiied days. As of September 2016, the blocks are still conceptual and will most likely not be part of the channel's relaunch (at least not initially). *'RBX (Saturday):' RBX will be focused on high-action, programming, such as action series and/or certain sports or activities (like skateboarding). *'Rmusic (Sunday):' Rmusic will be R's music strand, featuring top song countdowns, viewer requests, and other features. Due to the launch of MixTV, which rTV Networks has been involved in, this block has been toned down. As of May 2014, rTV Networks has had its own music channel proposal which has in some ways superseded Rmusic; this proposal ultimately launched in March 2018 as Viva Roblox. *'''GO! Roblox (Friday and/or Sunday): '''Taking its name and a former look from an Australian channel which originally had launched with a similar aim to Rnetwork, GO! Roblox will air various programs, the likes of which have not been announced. Currently, the block is little more than a name. Category:Networks Category:Upcoming networks Category:RTV Networks